Welcome to my world
by Fazier123
Summary: The earlier to middle stages of the TV show which co-inside Lost girl with some main characters from the show and some new ones too.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my world**

**Chapter 1**

Hi, it's not every day I get share my story with people like you, I'm used to living in my own little world, where you can only come in if you are invited. I guess this is kind of your invitation in but just because you're invited doesn't mean you have to come in, right? My world is something that is both amazing and terrifying but it depends on how much fear you can take. Some people may say I'm delusional, others mental but occasionally you will get that one person who understand you through and through, as if they have known you all their lives and longer. Well what if they had?

My days used to be all the same, all long and boring. Until I found people like me, like no others and that is when I forgot myself and went running. And I have NEVER stopped since. Us people we travel in packs of different species and different kinds but we are all outcasts in our own way but together we are one family. Our kind are quite different to humans, an anomaly in the evolution of ape to man. Man lost a chromosome, however, we gained one deeming us the superior race but man does not know of our existence and we intended on keeping it that way but you can't keep a secret forever. We call ourselves the fae we are an evolutionary branch that feeds and predates on humans but not by choice.

I did not understand this until I made my first kill but soon after it became pretty clear to me, all at once. I had some control over my abilities but not completely, after all I was only 15. I've been on the run from myself since I was 13, it may be only 2 years but a lot can happen in that time and sometimes it feels like a lifetime. I lost my pack for almost three months now but I intended on finding them again, until someone else found me first.

"Hey" this woman with black hair and purple highlights screamed as she ran straight at me "Help! Have you seen the size of that thing behind me? Take it down!" I was about to show myself and what I can do to help this woman until I realized she wasn't screaming at me but at this other woman stood beside me armed to the teeth. "Kenzi why did you have to do this every time!" the woman shouted as she ran towards the beast. The black haired woman, who seemed to be called Kenzi, sprinted past me and the woman saying "Well Bo if you don't want the extra weight, why the hell did you claim me as your own?" "Not right now Kenzi!"

THUD! THUD! THUD! The closer this monster got the louder and the more you could feel his presence, it was like a never ending beat of a drum. The beast was huge about 7ft high and possessed a blade like arm and a slightly disfigured face. However, the size of the mighty beast seemed like no match to Bo as he was taken down in a matter of minutes just barely enough time to see a few of his features. I stood there shocked, I thought I had found a new pack but I was wrong as they were alone and about to leave me until I shouted "Hey!" They turned around in shock as if I had seen something I shouldn't have. The both replied by saying a half-hearted "Hi?" and returned to keep the conversation going "Bo ad Kenzi right?" They were still quite baffled by my choice to talk to them Kenzi was the first to answer by saying "Yeah that's us." Bo followed closely by saying "And you are?" I said simply "I'm Athena"…

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to my world**

**Chapter 2**

"I'm Athena"… Their faces seemed to ease by my relaxed tone of my voice and said "Come to the doll, we will buy you a drink." Of course I wouldn't resist the offer off Bo after she took down a monster almost twice her size. We walked to the doll and not a word was said, we were only 5 minutes away so that awkward silence wasn't too bad. Upon entering I noticed that it was almost completely empty aside the bartender. "Trick, we've found a wanderer" the man replied quickly saying "Have you had Lauren check her out to see if she is one of us?" I was stood in the middle of this thinking 'am I invisible or something?' Whilst I was thinking about the rudeness of these new people the conversation seemed to continue. Kenzi said "Listen you two, weather she is one of us or isn't, she saw us take down an under-fae" I immediately cut in "Hey! SHE has a name!" they all looked at me shocked and to be honest I'm not surprised, I've never been this rude. Bo clears her throat and says calmly to Trick "Trick this is Athena and we will have Lauren check her out as soon as she is free." She picks up her phone and dials a number; I can only assume she was calling this person called 'Lauren'. "Hi, Lauren! We have a potential stray. When are you next free?" I lost interest in the conversation she was having as I tried to reach for the alcohol, Trick slapped my hand just before I could get a grip on the bottle. Bo turned to the group and said "We have to do a check now, a new body has been found and we might as well kill two birds with one stone." I was blindfolded and put into a van for protection on both sides and we were driving for about 20 minutes until the van came to a sudden stop. I was guided to a building before they removed the blindfold. Almost all the rooms were sparkling white and the walls were almost always clear. I was taken to a closed of room which seemed to be a lab of some sort. A woman with blonde hair stood in the middle of the room glancing at her new test subject and Bo. I could only assume they had history. Bo said to this woman "This is the stray that we found, I hope it will be easy to identify if she is one of us. Her name is Athena and that's all we really know." The woman walked toward me and grabbed me and put me on the table ready for examination but she went to Bo to confirm her suspicions about another death. You could tell the response by the look on her face, before Bo left she said "Take care Lauren we don't know what she is yet." Lauren turned to me and I could immediately feel her observing me like an animal. "So Athena right? I'm going to make this as simple as possible for both sides, so any birthmarks or brands anywhere?" It was a quick and easy reply from me, "No, none." A part of me thought she didn't believe that and I was right. "Athena, please could you remove some of you clothing so I can observe your anatomy for an important test. I did as she asked although I felt a bit violated being only 15. She was checking for anything and everything that could suggest anything related to fae. She took a few skin samples, brain scan and some other bits and bobs. I had to wait for what seemed like for ever before any results came through. I just sat in the corner of the room watching and waiting upon the scientific results. She picked up her phone and dialled a number "Bo we've got a hybrid fae the first in almost 7 years!"…


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to my world**

**Chapter 3**

"Bo we've got a hybrid fae, the first in 7 years!"…

I sat in my corner of the room waiting for her to get off the phone and tell me what was happening. I knew I was fae but I didn't know what kind and I could only presume a 'hybrid' meant trouble since it had been so long since they had examined one. She must have seen a kill that I had made earlier that week to receive such a rare and unique result. I was desperate to know what species I was but Lauren only told me to wait for Bo. The constant talking about Bo must have made her one important fae; I already knew what kind she was. Succubus. Her fighting style and kills just seemed so natural for a succubus.

In my old pack we had an incubus similar but their feeding method was different as were their skills. I didn't have any brands because I was never raised in a clan I was only raised in a pack and because of how small our group was. Plus we didn't really agree with the whole idea of branding although we knew it was compulsory.

Bo didn't take long to get down to the lab; I guess a hybrid is pretty important in the fae world. "Bo, thank the Goddesses you got here in time. I was afraid she would go rogue." Lauren said practically running at her. "What kind is she Lauren?" At first she was pretty hesitant to say but she eventually said "Well I've run the tests twice to make sure and well… she's a cross of… a witch and a telepath." Bo looked shocked at the results and they both just stared at me afraid in a way. After the surprise had passed Bo just went with it and said "A hybrid cross of a witch and a telepath huh? Did you know?" I quickly replied so that the thought of being beaten up passed, "I knew I was fae, but not which kind." I could see Bo hardening up like a rock about to pick me up and throw me across the room until Lauren stopped her. "We don't know how strong she is, we can't take the risk of hurting her."

Bo face was all scrunched up ready to blow, but she calmed herself down and asked "What skills have you developed so far?" I didn't want any trouble so instead of saying I showed them instead which ensured my safety. I grabbed each of their arms and told them to look at the clock or anything which tells the time. I was still pretty poor at controlling this one because I'd only discovered it recently. The clocks almost completely stopped in their tracks but were still moving ever so slowly. Lauren turned to me and said "Is there anything else you can do?" I shook my head and said "That's it aside from reading minds."

Lauren asked me to let go and let time pass as normal, I did as she asked. She continued to say "At the age of fifteen you development of these powers if you will, have been very rapid. We don't see any development in hybrids until they are about 20." They also wanted to test my mind reading skills so they would write on pieces of cardboard instead of paper because I would have been able to just look at it any way. They would wait for me to say what they wrote and there were about 15 of them and it only took me two minutes. They both picked what was written proving my faedom in a way. Bo looked at Lauren and said "What about the test for all fae upon the upcoming of our knowledge?" Lauren was very quick to say "Since she is not of age she shouldn't have to take the test until the day of her 18th birthday. However, that doesn't always stop the Morrigan and the Ash's scheming. They will want her to take the test as soon as possible." There was a long pause between what Lauren said and what she was about to say "But if the possible candidate does so wish, upon arrival they can take the test immediately to prove and establish their faedom." Before I gave an answer I wanted to understand what would happen if I took this test.

Bo and Lauren walked me through all of the rules in the test to keep it fair on both sides but I was still afraid of the possible outcome… Death. I asked Bo which side she chose and she simply said "I'm unaligned." That seemed like an easier route to follow but she said there was a lot of trouble when she announced her choice and advised me to stick by the rules. I took into account everything they said. Bo asked Lauren "What is her feeding style?" and Lauren returned by saying "For once I'm not entirely sure. Since she is a hybrid she will have at least 2 different feeding styles. But she is a telepath and if she is developed enough, each connection she makes with other fae she copies the feeding style for future emergencies. However, I'm not completely sure of her development in her powers and it may also occur on the enemy fae feeding on them." I looked at them both slightly confused because I had never actually feed on another fae before and my normal feeding style would be to feed of brain activity.

I could see Lauren wanting to see this potential skill be put into action and whispering in Bo's ear. We continued our conversation about the possible trials until the succubus fed off me. A kiss. My first kiss.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to my world **

**Chapter 4**

A kiss. My first kiss. I knew it probably meant nothing to her but this would be the kiss I would remember for the rest of my life. I could feel her draining the chi from my body, I almost felt faint. The kiss of death if she wouldn't stop. The speed of which she was taking by chi was scary and painful but either she would stop or I would die. "Bo she can't take much more. You will kill her!" I could see the look on both of their faces, Lauren looked genuinely scared but Bo, and well this was a walk in the park for her. I was almost completely drained when Bo let go, I feel to the floor. Blackout.

I didn't wake up for at least a few hours; I guess she stopped at the prime time. I woke up to Kenzi staring straight in to my eyes, I was half waiting for a full on conversation but she just sat back. Lauren was taking my blood pressure and checking my heartbeat to make sure I was still alive. The amazement on her face because I survived. "Since she is such a young fae she shouldn't have lived through that." Bo was unaware of my awakening until I started to moan about this raging headache I had and she practically ran over to check that I was ok. I could tell that she was worried; having a dead fae on your hands isn't exactly how you make an impression on others. I had to find the strength to get up again; I guess that means this little test didn't really work out. When I stood up I suddenly felt taller maybe it was just one of those things but the look on Laurens face suggested otherwise, she quickly took a blood sample and ran to her desk to test the fae DNA. She came back just moments later with her jaw practically touching the ground.

She looked at all of us, one by one and managed to catch her breath and said " Due to your fae species and abilities, the reason you seemed to live through Bo's kiss… is because… well your ability to freeze time seemed to go in the opposite direction but only on you. Your blood cells they have grown and mutated you have aged by almost 4 years!" I almost fainted again, one minute I'm 15 the next I'm almost 19. Thank the goddesses my parents aren't here! "What does this mean for me? I've aged four years but if my cells have mutated wouldn't that suggest something else too?" Lauren stopped for a second and thought about all of the possibilities that may have changed something else as well. "There could be a chance that your skills have grown stronger but that only happens after the use of them or a new ability has been created, but it could possibly mean the two different types of fae in you are moulding together." I quickly asked "Would that be a good or a bad thing?" She replied by saying "I don't know just yet" Kenzi was just sat in the corner waiting for something extraordinary to happen but I don't think anything will. "Lauren, is there a chance when I fed off her the feeding style was passed on?" She nodded her head very slightly but I didn't know if it had I'm only a baby fae I've never actually been fed off by any kind of fae.

Bo turned and looked at me "Ok hit me!" she said with confidence, I didn't know how this sucking chi worked. "Just kiss me! See if anything happens" I did as she commanded and kissed her at first nothing happened but after a while a small stream of chi passed from her body to mine, taking back what was rightfully mine. Bo was very quick to pull away as soon we had established that the feeding style had passed but it was very weak. "Good job baby fae!" The chi channelled through me, a stream of sexual energy in body some juice in the tank ready to blow! Lauren was content that my skills were developing but she wasn't sure if it was enough. She walked outside the lab I assumed she was going to grab something so we all just sat tight and had a conversation about fae kinds. "You're not fae are you Kenzi?" she shook her head in shame almost but got into her head and said "Being just human is sometimes better than anything else." She smiled for a moment and was about to say something until this tall man came in.

He had very strong features and was very high and mighty; you could tell just by the way he walked. The Ash. In a bold voice he said "Upon the arrival of a fae which is of age, they shall be examined then taken to a series of three tests to prove their faedom. It would seem you are of age." I quickly replied "But I'm only fifth…" Then I remembered, no I wasn't, I was now eighteen. I'm about to potentially die and I didn't even get a birthday party either! Bo turned to Lauren and said with fire in her eyes "Why Lauren?" she simply replied by saying "I'm sorry but it's my job, I don't get a say in the matter." I turned to Kenzi and said to her telepathically 'You are just as important as any other fae, remember that." Her face lit up but then darkened again when I was escorted out of the building. The examination was already done so I guess it was do or die. Bo accompanied me in the van running me through the tests one more time in preparation but my time would come sooner or later.


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome to my world**

**Chapter 5**

I was ready for my tests although afraid of the outcome. Would I be able to pass them, I was more afraid of surviving and picking a side as they both seemed like they needed to loosen the rules. I was taken into a waiting room along with Bo she said she would watch from the sides to make sure everything was ok. "You will be fine as long as they don't get into your head" I said with confidence "well trust me you don't want to go in there." Bo was about to say something until we were greeted by the Ash. He went onto try and convince me to join the light and how it would be beneficial. Beneficial for him. I could only presume that the leader of the dark would try and slip in with a chance to try and make me join them.

Of course I was right, almost 30 minutes later the Morrigan shows up practically copying what the Ash had said 'Join us we will protect you. You will be so much safer, you get to work in a field of your choice.' It went on forever they would not give up until they were called to take their seats. I guess it was time for me to take my trials but Bo didn't want me to go in with little energy, so before she left to find her seat she kissed me, allowing me to take some chi from her body. She had gone before I could say goodbye.

I could hear the crowd booming outside the room waiting for my entrance and the possible bloodshed to be followed. "Athena! You're up!" before any fighting had started the room was silenced and the Ash went through practically everything about me as his facilities examined me. "Fae, unaligned, hybrid". Then the crowd roared up again, it was almost deafening. I tried search for a friendly face but found no comfort in the eyes which I saw. My first trial. My first of three.

By the side of the fighting ring there were weapons of which to equip yourself with. A sword, scythe, bow and arrow and daggers. I did not have much time to think about which weapon to pick as they had already brought out my first opponent and I had a feeling he wasn't going to wait for me to pick. He started to run at me, a headless underfae. I grabbed a weapon as quickly as I could not seeing which one I had picked and charged straight back at him. He was equipped with two samurai swords, which were stronger than normal swords. We both swung at the same time, both missing each other. It was so fast I didn't know what I was fighting with but I sure hoped I hadn't picked a sword.

He didn't wait to take another lunge at me, but as soon as he had I returned with a counter cutting through his left leg. He began to limp towards me but he wasn't about to give up any time soon. He continued to lunge one after other, continuously missing me until I had turned around to run at him, he'd got me. A direct hit to my back. A screech of pain to my back a burning sensation. I almost struggled to get back to my feet again. I was done messing about with this guy I tried to go for the heart as he had no head to cut off. We had both gone for the final strike but we were both unsure of whose would strike the fatal blow.

He had dropped to the ground as I turned around to see if I had hit him directly. On the end of my weapon his heart black and starting to rot away. Then I saw which weapon I chose. The scythe, a weapon that was almost made for me, the weapon which chose me. I looked to see if the rest of me was ok. I was missing… my hand. My left hand had been cut off cleanly by my opponent's sword. I looked up to the Morrigan and Ash stood side by side and raised my handless arm to them. They both had a look of disgust or their face. Lucky I had pre-prepared for any mishaps like this. With my arm raised and my hand gone, the witch in me re-grew the very had I had just lost minutes ago. The hand was almost exactly the same as the last one but it was stronger. With my special display over I turned my back to the almighty leaders in disgust. The room got louder after that, chanting for the next one to turn up.

The second opponent was so much easier than the first a couple of swipes and he was gone. The only painful bit was waiting for him to get out of his cage out of fear from what I had done. A quick swing to cut his head off and one for luck to his heart he would not be getting up anytime soon.

My third and final test. The worst of them all I had presumed. A Mesmer. He could control my body and get into my head. This is the one Bo had warned me about. They were preparing for the Mesmer and put up I kind of dome to stop him effecting any other fae but me as he was an underfae and unpredictable. As soon as everything was set up, he was released into the dome with only me in it. He immediately made me drop the scythe and ran at me. He seemed to be weapon less until I realised he had a small hand crafted dagger on his belt. He pierce my skin straight away leaving a puddle of blood at my feet. I could not move he wouldn't let me, I could only turn my head. I kept looking about for comfort in the audience but found none until I saw Bo and it seemed like Kenzi had gotten in to support me. But as soon as I had found Kenzi she screamed and i turned to the Mesmer with dagger in hand, fear overcame me.

He had hit me on the right hand side of my skull piercing my brain. I had realised it was not just a dagger but a charm, his source of power to get into my head and bleed me dry on knowledge. The last thing I saw in reality was Kenzi screaming. He was in my head, a place neither man nor fae wanted to be. The pain was devastating but both Mesmer and I was in the central cavity of my brain. So much activity, too much to handle for the Mesmer. This game can be a two way street with me. Waking back up from what felt like a dream, I pushed up to stand back up straight. Blood was dripping down my face and from my lip, I was determined to survive. The Mesmer lost the confident look on his face and let go of the small dagger leaving it pierced into my head. It was my turn.

My eyes turning black and my hatred for this game of cat and mouse growing stronger; it was my turn to play with his head. The dome turned grey, I was killing him of slowly making sure he felt every painful second of it. The dome became his head and I made sure for his worst thoughts to appear. Almost 10 minutes later the dome was pitch black, this is the part where his mind is overflowing with pain his head almost explodes. The dome along with it. With the dome gone I limp toward the centre of the ring to stand beside the dead underfae, to then remover the dagger which had been left there. The dagger would now be mine as a small trophy. Bo and Kenzi run over to make sure that I'm ok. They stand beside me when the question is being asked. I was drowning in my own blood and needed to heal so I mutter beneath my breath a small spell to partially heal my wounds as a complete heal takes longer.

"You have passed your trials hybrid and now it is time for you to choose" The Ash continued "Light" but the Morrigan jumps into say "or Dark?" This decision would affect me for the rest of my life but I went with what my gut said. Ordering my scythe to come to me by the waft of my hand, I raise it to them and announce "Neither of you!"…

To be continued…

Let me know when you want me to publish the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome to my world:**

**Chapter 6**

"Neither of you!" my voice echoed as there was no noise to cover the sound of my shout. The room was silent, everyone just sat at the edge of their seats to hear what the mighty leaders would have to say. "Those cards are no longer on the table little fae!" The Ash's voice boomed around the arena. The crowd began to warm up again but instead of chants, laughter. I almost felt ashamed but I held my head high waiting for what the Morrigan would say "I agree we have had this mis…" She stopped as I waltzed straight into her mind, _however if I had to pick a side I wouldn't go with the dark. _I said trying to mess with her head, _which means he would have a telepath and a witch. _She took a few minutes to think to herself and further went on to announce "I say under the guidance of Bo she can be unaligned until she decides otherwise." She said with a hint of embarrassment on her face. She then left the arena for some so called 'business' to attend to. As it was a split vote it came down to Bo's opinion as if I were to be unaligned she would be my mentor in a way. She was hesitant at first but Kenzi practically dropped down to her knees to beg her to keep me under her wing.

At first I thought she was going to say no as I heard it run through her mind as well as other possibilities for me. "Ok" she sighed "fine I'll do it". Kenzi ran over to me and gave me a hug but I collapsed into her arms, I needed to heal and fast! I woke up in a very shabby house only to be greeted by Kenzi with a cup of water in hand. At least I thought it was water, it tasted very bland. Bo walked across the room and didn't even want to look at me as she didn't want me to be unaligned. "How are you feeling?" Kenzi asked with excitement in her voice, "I'm, I'm fine. I think" I said hesitantly. I felt like something was going on behind my back and almost literally it was! "She seems to have healed remarkably well" a voice said from behind me. "Well I had to haul her over here to stop the dark and the light fae from jumping in on an opportunity." Bo said. Lauren was in the living room she was examining me once again! When is she just gonna give up?! "She is remarkable!" Lauren said with excitement in her voice. I was half expecting her to let the other penny drop if anything else had evolved again but she said nothing else.

Kenzi helped me up and gave me a mini tour around the house, it was quite big and I had to sleep on the sofa for the next few nights but it was quite comfy so it wasn't too bad. For once I felt welcome in someone's life thanks to Kenzi. As we walked around the house she took me to the weapons room which held my scythe and she sat with me as I tweaked its design for a little while. We didn't stay in the house long as Bo got called off again, she sure is busy! So whilst she was off Kenzi and I went for a walk just so I could familiarize myself with the area. Bo had given Kenzi some money so they could accommodate for me living with them now, so we went round loads of different shops just getting stuff, bedding, pillows etc. We were on our way back to the house when I heard a cry for help. "Did you hear that?" I turned to Kenzi, she nodded.

We ran toward the screeching of voices to only find a woman in her early thirties face to face with a Basilisk. A lizard fae taking the form of a human but with snake skin and one touch would poison the victim and they would have minutes to live. If they were lucky. That didn't put me off, I ran at the Basilisk about to raise my scythe to him but remembering that it was still in the weapons room. I paused for a fraction of a second to retreat further back but it spotted me and charged passed the woman grazing her skin. I had nowhere to go; he leapt into the air to get at me from above.

It went silent, time had frozen, I walked over to Kenzi and touched her to let her move at will. She had never seen this and fell to her knees. The intensity of the time stop was massive but I offered my hand to help her up and she took it. "We have more time now to help the woman, I need you to watch her for a bit whilst I sort this out" I said shaking my head, holding time for this long takes it out of the user I needed to call for scythe. Moments later a small device the size of thin book came whizzing round the corner. The device latched to my hand and was ready to use until time passed by as normal once again. The basilisk was confused as to how I moved so quickly and I just smiled and waved at him as if to say 'over here!'. I spoke to the tech latched onto my hand in an old dead language, the language of the witch and it extended into a full sized scythe ready and set to use. I hadn't finished customising it yet so it wasn't the final copy but it was useable. I threw the scythe straight at his head taking it off cleanly, I had no time to waste I needed to help this woman.

I ran over to the woman and asked her name to keep her thinking "my name is Alisha" I said "Alisha, do you trust me?". She took a while to reply and said "Do I have a choice?" I looked at Kenzi and said telepathically _keep her talking_. Kenzi was talking to Alisha to keep the mind active whilst I did what I could for her. I touched the graze on her left elbow and she yelped there was only one thing I could do. Whispering a small spell to numb the pain so she could barely feel anything, I moved in for a second time. This time I covered the graze with my whole hand and kept it there for a few seconds. I removed my hand and revealed a new layer of skin and the poison had left her body. I had to wipe her memory of what I did for the safety of our kind and I sat her down on a bench.

We took everything we had gained from that walk back home our supplies and knowledge. Kenzi asked "What did you do with the poison did it just drain or something?" I shook my head "Then what did you do then?" she said quite intrigued. I said calmly "I took it" she looked confused "what do you mean?" she further asked "I mean that I'm poisoned." I continued in a calm tone. She looked shocked and didn't know what to do, "Are you gonna die?" she went on to say when she could find the words to say something. I shook my head once again "no, I should be fine." She replied quickly by saying "Should be?" I nodded.

We arrived back home and delivered our goods to the allocated rooms to then sit on the sofa to watch T.V. We had fallen to sleep only to be re-awakened to Bo slamming the front door. Kenzi was out of it so I lifted her arm and let her sleep, I walked over to Bo asking "What's wrong?" she replied saying "Another dead end! A basilisk has been tormenting a group of people and now he's gone!". I looked away in hope that she wouldn't ask me about it but she did "well, I kinda sorted that one out." She asked "How?" " Umm, I cut his head off…" she was shocked and asked why. "Well he had poisoned this woman and I had to help her but he wouldn't let me so I cut him down. But don't worry I sorted it all out she is still alive and so is he." She shouted angrily "How is he still alive you cut his head off!? This is not the fae way!" I spoke back in a calm tone looking at Kenzi to make sure she was still asleep "It's not the fae way it's mine, in taking the poison for the woman I absorbed it taking his power in to me the only way I can survive through it. When I 'kill' they don't actually die their mind and soul are taken somewhere else but the body is left behind."

She turned and walked off trying to figure it out "I'm not even going to ask how it works but I know it does". She took herself to bed and I picked Kenzi up carefully and took her to her room too. I hope it gets easier than this. I took myself to bed with the burning pain of the poison still flowing through me I just hoped for better tomorrow…


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome to my world:**

**Chapter 7**

I woke up the next morning with a throbbing headache and walked over to the medicine cabinet to find something to dull the pain. I grabbed whatever I could find and threw it down my neck in hope that it would help. The pain reduced over time but was still there for a long period after. I had only just realised that it was four in the morning and that was the reason why no one was up. Not wanting to wake anyone, I stepped carefully into the weapons room to check out my newly updated scythe. It still had some work left to do on it, it was nowhere near finished. I spent the next few hours tweaking its design, waiting for the others to awake from a sleep-filled night.

When I was working with the scythe I heard a sharp noise from behind and as quick as lighting I grabbed the scythe from its stand and swung it round, to then find out it was Kenzi sneaking up on me. "Whoa, dude chill! I just wanted to make sure you were ok" placing the scythe back on its stand I replied "Yeah, I just couldn't sleep, so I came over here to work on my scythe." We sat and talked for a while, until Bo came down asking what all the noise was about. We continued to talk as a group for a long time after, laughing and joking at the Morrigans quick escape from my trials. "She was very quick to leave!" Kenzi said with a grin on her face "Business calls!" she continued. "The look of disgust on their faces when you anno- hold on a sec" Bo paused as she went to grab her phone which was ringing furiously.

"Hello? Oh Lauren what's up? Ok I'll be over as soon as I can!" she said with caution in her voice. Kenzi, with concern in her voice asked "What's happened?" Bo replied "It doesn't matter. Kenzi I need you to stay put here, Athena it's time I showed you how the fae way works." She stood up and walked to the door but looked back at me "Are you coming then?" I put my bowl of cereal down and grabbed some clothes and got dressed on the car ride there. We arrived at the Ash's compound to be greeted by Lauren who struggled to stand still. "Come quickly!" she said as we were walking toward the entrance. We followed Lauren step by step to a different lab to which id seen in my last run in with the compound. In the dead centre on the room I saw a woman on the operating table, lifeless. "She was found dead last night but by my opinion she has been dead for at least a week." I was quick to say "why is that our concern isn't it the polices problem?" "Not when it's a fae kill". We all stood there for a minute before Bo asked "What kind of fae was it?" With a long pause Lauren said "Incubus"

The thought of my old friend came streaming back, I'd almost completely forgot about the pack I used to travel with. My oldest friend was Rebecca she was a Naga and ever since we met we just clicked naturally and felt like we had known each other for a lifetime. I needed to stay focus on the task ahead so I moved my concentration on to what was important. "How bad is it?" I asked with the sudden interest on an incubus in mind "This isn't the first one we've found like this, there has been two others in the past month!" I knew where we needed to go, with luck this newly found incubus would still be lingering close to his last kill. "Where was the body found?" I snapped in order to get a quick reply "A couple of blocks down the road, next to the old gym." I grabbed my coat and started to walk out of the room but turned round and said quietly "Are you coming then?" then continued to walk back to the car with Bo following closely behind.

"We need to go to that gym." I said bluntly as I didn't want to waste time on any niceties "Why?" "I used to know an incubus and he would always stick around until he marked the next victim" we drove quickly to the scene to see if there were any traces to where he might have gone "I don't see anything!" Bo shouted from the other end of the ally, "That's because you're looking with your eyes." She didn't understand at first but then began to understand the meaning. I grabbed her shoulder allowing her to see what I see but not with my eyes, with my mind. We stood still for a while scanning the area "Do you see it?" I asked, she half nodded as she wasn't sure if she was looking at the right thing. I pointed to it just on the side of the wall just to the left of the centre of the ally. "A scratch? That could have been anything!" she said with a confused look on her face. "Yes it could have been but it is fae none the less otherwise we would have been able to spot it easily."

We followed the scratches until it lead to a dead end, the method chosen was very familiar to me but maybe the thought of my old friend was just clouding my thoughts. I hoped to see my friend but I hoped it wouldn't be through this. The scratches stopped at the back of a club of some sort, a night club. "What a great place to hide" Bo asked "Do you really think he is in there" with confidence in my voice I said "I know he is in there." We scan the area for all exits and entrances and waited on the roof opposite the building till nightfall. "Were gonna have to get in there and ask around, the bartender always has something to offer if you're willing to pay for it." I shouted over the booming of the club "That's all well and good but how are you going to get in? You have no ID which proves your 19!" she yelled back. "Don't worry about me just get in as quick as you can!" the shouting war continued. She moved quickly to one of the side entrances with the smallest line as I watch from above. Ten to fifteen minutes later she was in and now it was time to make my move…


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome to my world:**

**Chapter 8**

I had already planned how I was going to get in; I just needed to execute that plan flawlessly. Bo had been in for a long time now, I need; no had to make my move now. That move could put not just me but all fae kind in danger.

Making my way over to the opposite side entrance I realised I had to get in as soon as I could but going in as myself wasn't the best idea. Walking up to one of the bouncers I beckoned him over and he followed without hesitation.

"There's a fight going on around the back quick help!" I cried out to him.

"Round here?" he asked confused as there was no fight to be seen.

Pinching him on the shoulder I whispered to him "no here." I grabbed him by the arm and sucked chi from his body leaving just enough to keep him alive and conscious. A near deadly kiss.

"Now then you bad boy, I'm going to need to borrow this!" placing my head against his we swapped bodies, painless for him not so much for me.

"Don't get any ideas about running away with that body, it's my prized possession!"

"Fool you can't stop me from running away!"

"Wanna bet" with a waft of my hand he was frozen well I was frozen but you get the gist. I picked my body up and placed it aside so no one could see what happened.

"You sit still, momma has got some work to do, and no you can't un-freeze yourself I can't let you into my head so I kept my trusty brain with me. Thank you, genius I know!" leaving to return to my new post I now had a chance to enter the building.

A myriad of sound boomed in my face as I made my way in and now all I had to do was find Bo. I searched up and down for my mentor; it was harder than it sounded in my head. I went around all of my 'work friends' to find where she was located and none had seen the strong headed woman. I began to worry for the worst but it was Bo so that worry soon disappeared.

There was only one way to find her and it wasn't the easiest of things to do in a different body as the one I had borrowed was not nearly strong enough to withhold my powers. I have half hour tops till this body died less if I tried to use my powers but I couldn't chance it I needed to find Bo.

Opening my mind I search for what seemed forever but after a good few minutes I found her. She was on the balcony talking to the bartender up top. I made my way up top and tried not to arouse any suspicion I arrived at the bar where Bo was having a through conversation with the bartender.

"She giving' you any trouble mate?" I shouted over the deafening music.

"Nah, she is just interested in a job here and want to know what people she would be working' with."

"Alright, I'll be up here a while if you get any trouble makers give me a shout."

I backed off after that but I was close enough to hear snippets of the information the bartender was happily giving up.

A good 10 minutes went until Bo began to move again and I followed sneakily. She seemed to have got what she needed as she left the club fairly soon after that. I followed her as she went out of the back door, my time was almost up on this body and I took one step out of the club and fell to my knees with a thud. Bo turned around quickly and saw me trapped in this body as a bouncer I had minutes to make my way back round but with this pain it would have taken much longer.

"What do you want? I'm out of the club you can't kick me out any further!"

I looked at her confused but forgot as I tried to open my mouth to speak but no recognisable word came out.

"A-A-A…" I paused searching for breath but struggling to find much.

"A-A-A cat caught your tongue!" she smiled as she made the heartless joke. I crawled closer to her but she wasn't afraid so she didn't back away. I tried to reach for her leg for her to get an insight of what I was trying to say.

' Athena, the eyes are the windows to the soul' was all I could get through even though I didn't think much of that came across as good as I expected it to be. She picked me up with ease looking into my eyes as they followed me where ever I went. A deep blue with hints of hazel, green and yellow. She knew it was me but didn't know what to do; I gathered all my strength and pointed toward where I had left my body.

Without hesitation she moved toward the spot and uncovered my body underneath a couple of bins and dragged it closer to me. Close enough for me to do a transfer we touched heads once again completing the circuit. If it was successful I did not know as I lay motionless.

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" Bo shouted in my face shaking me with extreme force.

"Calm it! Seriously, if I wasn't fae I would have died from you just shaking me!" I said trying to crack a joke. She fell down next to me with a slight smile of relief on her face.

"It'd good to be home!" I said looking at myself smiling.

"How about we actually get home?"

"Sounds good to me, I could sleep for centuries!"

We made our way home talking about what Bo had found out about our mystery killer.

"There has been someone going there frequently but only for the last 2 months."

"Well better waste no time and get after him." I said about to jet of to catch our potential killer until I got pulled by the collar of my shirt.

"True, but there is always tomorrow and the way you are it is best to rest." She said with a calm tone pointing at my scars from the dumpster and the mental ones too.

We arrived home meeting Kenzi at the door.

"What happened to you Athena? You look like you have been to hell and back!"

"I suppose you could say that." I agreed falling onto the coach to find some well- deserved sleep. Until tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome to my world:**

**Chapter 9**

I was awoken to the sound of none stop thumping at the door and struggled to get of the sofa to reach the door in time. Luckily Kenzi beat me to it and threw the door open to greet the guest which just so happened to be Lauren with a quick "HI!" Lauren ran into the main room and turned the computer on as quick as she could. I tried to drag myself over but found no strength to do so.

"Bo! Come quick I've got a new case for you!"

"I'm coming ok!" Bo screamed down the stairs as if she were shouting at her mother on a school morning.

She made her way down the stairs still in her pyjamas as she had just awoken.

"What we got?"

"Well I've found some atmospheric traces of fae poison around this house! I've been trying to trace it for the last few hours to pin point its exact location."

"What time have you been up since seriously?!"

Lauren continuously pointed and the monitor of the computer to prove her point toward Bo. I was surprised no one to her that fae poison around this area was impossible unless a Succubus could produce poison I'm pretty sure Lauren is wrong.

With what little strength I had I pulled myself back onto the sofa and fell almost instantly to sleep.

"Hey… hey. WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD!" Kenzi deafened me with her voice.

"I'm up! I'm up!"

I felt like I had hit my head furiously against the wall over and over again as I slowly began to lift myself from the sofa. Each millimetre of distance covered became more and more painful.

"Dude what's that on your hand?"

I stared at my hand for a good minute trying to figure out what she was on about and I eventually spotted this one black vein on the top of my hand.

"oh that, I get them every so often it's my two sides competing don't worry about that." I wafted my hand dismissing her worries.

"But there's more than one. Look!"

I was so tired but brought myself to look at both my hands at once to see more than usual. I didn't care and just tried to roll over back to sleep.

"Come on you seriously can't just dismiss this!"

"I can this is.." _normal._

_Now that was different_.

Confused, I shuffled to the edge of the sofa in fear of what was happening to me. Switching between normal and telepathically speaking was no problem controlling usually.

_What's happening to me? Help me I don't know what is _"happening!?"

I tried to get up and walk but had no feeling in my legs and fell instantly to the floor with a load slam.

"What's happening over here?!" Lauren came barging round the corner demanding an answer.

"Bo I think we've found the fae poison!"

Bo came running round the corner in for me, slow motion. My powers had gone awl, I had no control over myself. Nothing. Lauren kept slapping me gently around the face to keep me awake.

"We need to take her to the Ashes compound or she might not make it!"

"How are we gonna get her over there if she can't even get her to the car!?"

"WELL WE WILL CARRY HER THERE!" Kenzi shouted so loud the sound her voice kept me conscious. Moments later they all grabbed either my arms or my legs and carried me to the car. After a good 5 minutes we made it to the car and they had to sit me down to open the car doors.

"Kenzi get inside, we will come back for you later."

"No I'm coming with you whether you like it or not!"

Kenzi for the first time told Bo what she was doing at that she had no power over what she wanted to do. They sprawled me across the back seats of the car and Kenzi sat in back with me to make sure I stayed awake. It was a lifetime until we got to the compound and the pain got worse every second. They tried carrying me to the compound but needed to search for additional help to give me the best chance of living.

I dropped in and out of consciousness constantly as they carried and put me down on an examination table. Lauren mainly examined me from what I saw but there were a few other doctors that came in who specialised in hybrids.

Silence.

No movement for a solid three and a half hours, I presumed the worst and just relaxed with what I believed had happened. Until I felt a warm hand rubbed my arm top to bottom, I was being taken advantage of. I couldn't move, I couldn't speak, I couldn't do anything. They didn't stop for a long time this constant touch scared but relieved me as now I knew I was alive. I couldn't see who it was my eyes for bided me as if they did not want me to see who or what was happening. I let it go and presumed it was an examination.

It still hadn't stopped and by this time it worried me, what was I meant to do. Warmth touched my close to lifeless lips as I embraced in an everlasting kiss with either my worst nightmare or my biggest dream. It didn't seem like an evil kiss but how could I have known I was almost dead. The poison flared up again and I pulled away from this kiss but whoever it was kept pushing me closer and closer to the warmth of their embrace. I didn't want it to end but as always it did. I was always un-loveable, some things never change.

I felt life come back to my body as I did the uncontrollable. I started to suck chi from the kisser and my brain connected with… hers. I had given something I shouldn't have done I gave her my heart. With one last kiss I opened my eyes to reveal my secret admirer.

Kenzi.

I tried to stop myself from sucking anymore chi from her but couldn't she took my heart and to live I needed another in exchange. Time slowed as we were stuck in a never ending kiss…

I upload every other Thursday so expect another in a couple of weeks!


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome to my world:**

Chapter 10

Silence. No noise, just peaceful quiet. I felt at home once again with myself and the way I was before. I wasn't always fae and I never told anyone that but that was a long, long time ago.

I was regaining consciousness and struggling to remember what had happened over the last few hours. It all came back to me when I awoke next to Kenzi on a table next to me. Still, peaceful.

Trying to jump of the table, Lauren pushed me back down even though I hadn't made it far. I was in restraints chained to the tables, with little le-way to move. "What have you done to me!?" I demanded an answer.

"It was for both yours and Kenzi's safety."

"I'm not dangerous!" shouting at the top of my lungs.

Our conversation was soon interrupted by the Ashes grand arrival. He walked so tall as if he had something to prove or something smart to say. "oh don't bother saying it I already know." I said with so much rage and confidence that even he stood down.

"Well then you must know you are to be punished for what you have done. We are not allowed to kill let alone kill someone else's property."

" One, Kenzi is not an object you doofus! And second of all she is not dead!"

" Oh and I suppose that lifeless body there is still alive."

I whispered " Yes. It is."

Bo piped up from the corner of the room, for what I expected to be a total utter death wish. She stayed as calm as she could and tried to speak softly to me but I think she was trying to hold back what she was feeling.

" She must be punished but not by the light or the dark. She is not a part of either of your clans." She sighed "I will carry out the punishment."

" Your insane! Punish me!" I disregarded her comments.

" Silence, your my responsibility and you will obey me!"

I hissed at her to show my hatred to what she was doing to me and most of all Kenzi! I was the only one who could save her. Bo winked at me and I only just saw it from the corner of my eye. Bo turned to the Ash and began to speak to him quietly but I could her every word loud and clear through my telepathy.

She turned and nodded at me as if to signal something important.

" Come on Athena we are given leave to bury Kenzi's body."

I waved my hand to the best of my ability and the chains released and I was free. As I walked past the Ash Kenzi floating by my witchcraft I growled at the Ash as if I were animal.

"Bo, you ought to keep that dog of yours on a leash!" The Ash said annoyed by my actions.

We walked over to the car (well Kenzi hovered) and we sat down for a while and drove back home to discuss the plan.

"So…" I said hoping Bo would confer with me what we were going to do with Kenzi and my punishment.

"So…" Bo paused "How are we going to get Kenzi back then?"

"Well, Bo so many years and you never recognised Kenzi's heart." She stared at me confused at that statement. I place my hands over my chest to reveal my innards and a heart so big it could scare the most evil beings in the world.

"She never went anywhere she is with me. I can get her back but at a price." I said.

"I don't care what the price is just bring her back!"

Finally, Bo let her emotions take over and ran at me to attack me and she started kissing me furiously. Before I knew it we were intertwined in a forced kiss of brutality. Pushing each other around the room as the pace of our connection grew faster and faster.

I gather enough strength to push away the powerful succubus and deliver a message from Kenzi.

"I'm still here you know guys. "Kenzi said through my voice.

We stared at each other trying to figure out what had just happened but calmed down after a period of time.

"I can get her back." I calmly spoke in hope the past events don't happen again.

"What's the price?"

"I'm grounded to this place for 6 months at the least and they won't be as glorious as the days before."

Bo never understood my deal that I had to keep with the laws of my people but she said it was my choice. I secretly knew she wanted me to bring her back. Reaching into the grand memory banks of my mind and was met by the innocence of Kenzi.

She turned to me and I offered my hand to her.

"It's time to take you home." I said happy to be in her presence.

"So dark, so terrible, so … lonely in here."

"We need to get you out of here now! You can't stay in here!"

She took my hand after a few seconds of thought. Her soul was released from my body and her heart returned to where it belonged and so did mine. She didn't wake for 3 hours after her leaving my mind. We started to go back to how it used to be before any of this chaos had happened.

Bo left the room to go make a call and I took these few precious moments to apologize for what I had done to her.

"I'm sorry Kenzi."

"Its fine, what I saw, what I felt when I was one with you…"

"Shh… it was not my place to take your heart you should be the one to give it to someone you love."

Our eyes locked as our lips drew closer and closer to each other's. Moments away from our fragile lips touching the door slammed open.

"Ash" I growled at the Ash.

"Bo, what have I told you about keeping your dog on a leash! Thanks for the call I see everything is order. Except…" He walked over to me and tried to punch me in the gut and I mean tried.

"Oh so great Ash, a man as knowledgeable and as well aged as you should have recognised me at first sight!"

"What is this buffoon waffling on about?" The Ash said confused.

"Wow and you dare call me a buffoon! Ever wonder why I took to keeping this name oh great stupid Ash!?"

He stopped and stared at me finally realising his mistake. Bo tagged on to what I meant now, Kenzi however not so much.

"What I don't get!" Kenzi said with a burst of energy.

"You can never put a God on a leash…"

**I hope you liked this chapter, I'm sorry for the really late upload I have been having some serious issues with my computer. I left it on a huge cliff hanger just because I thought it would make things interesting. I'd also like to take this opportunity to say to my loyal viewers that near Christmas I will not be posting for a while with my lost girl fan fiction. Instead I'm going to create a new fan fic for my favourite animated series … RWBY. My fan fics will be shorter as I prepare to make RWBY chapters. So see you guys soon! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Welcome to my world:**

**Chapter 11**

They all stopped in silence whilst they tried to gather their thoughts over my great big revelation. I almost felt ashamed that I had just blurted it out like that.

"Hold up, hold up! Is anyone else still struggling to believe this?" Kenzi said with great confusion.

They all nodded with disbelief and slowly floated further and further away from me. I'd blown it, my only chance of feeling normal, of feeling… loved had blown away in an instant. I looked at Kenzi hoping she still liked me for who I was but every moment I looked at her that chanced faded and left my now so fragile grasp.

Ash left with so much un-ease in his stance you almost felt sorry for him. I'd started to move further from the people who probably just hate me now. I felt like an outsider once again and now it was time to move on to somewhere else. On my own.

As I edged closer and closer to the door I never felt so alone in my entire existence. I walked out the door but felt something drawing me back, warmth or maybe it was just my imagination.

Continuing to walk away I was soon locked in an embrace with Kenzi.

"Don't you dare leave me now" she said with a slight tear in her eye.

"What else can I do. Running away is what I do best, maybe I should never have stopped running." I managed to force out trying to hold back my emotions of wanting to stay.

I let go of the warmth and familiarity of Kenzi and started to let go of everything that I had learnt and done here. I was free again and I have to keep running from the past in hope it won't catch up with me like it did today.

I ran far from the house which I used to call home and settled on a nice little patch at the edge of a field. It was raining, and it was muddy but I didn't care I had to do what I had to do.

3 days straight of rain, no break what so ever. Hell I deserved it I was lucky to still be alive, betray my friends, time waster and not even good enough to call a God anymore. What was the point, a lifetime in hell would have been better than this.

"Still running I see! Some things never change!" Said a strong female voice from behind me.

"People change" I muttered under my breath.

"Good job you're not a person then eh!" She said with great confidence.

I nodded not even turning around, I couldn't, I felt disgusted even to talk to a living thing. It was as a dream, a voice I thought I would never hear again.

"How's life treating you then Athena?"

"Not as good as it's treating you I see!" I said not even turning to look at her once.

"You always knew what was wrong with me. You're so used to listening; no one ever gave you a hand by listening to you. Now it's time for someone to re pay the favour."

"I hardly talk; do you learn anything from talking? No, you only learn through listening to others. The definition of a God is to observe not take part in the living world." I said sighing.

"Yes, but you said it yourself, your hardly worth calling a God anymore. It's not that you can't talk about it you won't talk about it, you want to drown in your own misery and not drag anyone down with you."

"Predictable huh? When I want to run away from my past you come dragging past me with all your crap. Today, I am closed for business go find yourself another God Rebecca."

"Fine, but where will I find another friend?" She sighed.

Rebecca sat next to me in the pouring rain and the muddy field, not uttering a word. We sat for hours drowning everything of the world out and she constantly talked about what had happened to her. She had some supplies with her mainly water and bread and we sat and munched on the simple food that we had.

We go way back, when we first met it felt like we knew each other for long lifetimes before, we just sort of… connected I guess. I couldn't see any change with her nothing at all, still the same old girl afraid of the future but doesn't dare step into the past again. We had history an endless lifetime of it, as much as I liked her you get agitated over time. There's just not enough to talk about over these many lives.

She was different, she wasn't a God she was just an ordinary fae with extraordinary powers. She was a Naga, one of the last but she still fought for her life and hadn't seemed to stop.

"You've got some more battle wounds since I last saw you. What have you been doing with yourself since I've been gone?" I said with a heightened sense of concern.

"Well, this war is missing the leader they truly need. They asked me to accompany the new leader and I refused as you're the only true leader of our army." She announced with a hint of persuasion.

"I can't go back now; I've done so much here. I can't just drop it, not even for you."

"Then what are you doing here, wallowing in your own pain? You want a pick me up and I'm all you have got right now."

"You're not a pick me up, you're a drag me down!" I snapped furiously. "I'm not a leader, I'm not a warrior and I am definitely not a pawn to play in that ruthless war! I tried my best but there is only so much I can do with what Godly power I have left!"

She sat shocked, realising the pain I have been through maybe just as painful as hers. I drowned the pain out for centuries but there is only so much energy in a person until you completely break down. In my entire life which has been a little over 3670 years I have had 1247 emotional and mental breakdowns. No one ever sat with me by my side and told me it was going to be ok. Maybe I'm getting to old to look for love.

"… Are you even listening to me?!" she said with intensity.

"Truthfully, no I've been way to busy ignoring you and I have been doing it for years. Guess you're really not that smart. Goodbye Rebecca, I'm done with you now." I got up and waltzed off with confidence.

"Ahh but you don't know that I've got a lead on your local incubus situation! You need me!" She shouted from a great distance.

"Yes but that's just it you have proved my point even further. You seem to forget although I have limited power it doesn't prevent me from reading your mind. So no I really don't need you, the only reason you're here is because you need me and that will never change!" I roared with so much anger i could barely contain my true form.

"You told me earlier people change, that's partly true but your anger never will, you will always hurt the ones closest to you and you know it!" She continued to scream.

"I can change, for her." I whispered to myself.

She didn't say anything for a while and let me walk a little further off until she screeched one last thing.

"I know one thing about you: your powers are draining and can't be used all the time so you need another form or another juice up. Oh and one last thing, in about thirty seconds you're going to go into a coma, I poisoned the food with Naga venom. Let's see who actually cares about you when you wake up, if you wake up."

I fell to the floor to be left on my own with my own sins, if there was a hell this was it.

**Hi guys, I'm sorry about the late upload I have been thinking about doing a Christmas special for you guys, so I'm gonna try and upload on Christmas eve and Christmas day. Let me know if you are in on this because I've not got a lot of time to spare at the minute but I can try and do this for you guys but I need to know you want me to post on these days. I hope your all well.**

_Fazier123_


End file.
